Daring Don't/Gallery
Four more months Fluttershy instructing birds S4E04.png Fluttershy demonstrating flight S4E04.png Chicks flying S4E04.png Fluttershy smiling at chicks S4E04.png Rainbow Dash swooping into Fluttershy S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I bet you're excited, huh" S4E04.png Fluttershy "I don't really know" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'you gotta be excited!' S4E04.png Fluttershy 'sorta excited' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'I thought so' S4E04.png Fluttershy 'why am I excited' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash getting excited S4E04.png Rainbow Dash asking about the next book S4E04.png Daring Do looking at the Fortress of Talikon S4E04.png The Fortress of Talikon's impenetrable arrow defense S4E04.png Daring Do shocked S4E04.png Daring Do spinning her tail like a twister S4E04.png Daring Do bringing the arrows down to the ground S4E04.png Daring Do flying fast S4E04.png Daring Do face-to-face with Ahuizotl S4E04.png Ahuizotl roaring S4E04.png Daring Do pushed away by Ahuizolt's roar S4E04.png Daring Do dodging while flying S4E04.png Ahuizotl throwing dangerous weapons S4E04.png Daring Do determined S4E04.png Ahuizolt shielding himself with his tail S4E04.png Fluttershy dodging Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Fluttershy sees Rainbow Dash fall S4E04.png Chicks flying in circles on Rainbow Dash's head S4E04.png National Random Holiday Party Day Rainbow Dash bounces to the library S4E04.png Rainbow Dash enters the library S4E04.png Pinkie Pie blowing party horn S4E04.png Twilight and friends in party hats S4E04.png Applejack dancing S4E04.png Pinkie Pie "national random holiday party day" S4E04.png Pinkie blows party horn in Rainbow's face S4E04.png Pinkie Pie "woo-hoo!" S4E04.png Rarity "the punch is quite tasty" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie "the secret ingredient is" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie whispering "a secret!" S4E04.png Applejack wearing party hat S4E04.png Rainbow Dash drinking punch S4E04.png Rainbow Dash hears the book was delayed S4E04.png Rainbow Dash spit-take S4E04.png Rainbow Dash sweating S4E04.png Rainbow Dash face fault S4E04.png Fluttershy "I can vouch for that" S4E04.png Pinkie places hat on Rainbow's head S4E04.png Twilight explaining to Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Twilight levitating tray of cupcakes S4E04.png Rainbow Dash angry pout S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I'm the series' biggest fan" S4E04.png Twilight "I'm the one who first introduced you" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "oh right" S4E04.png Twilight Sparkle "my favorite author" S4E04.png Twilight "I know everything about her" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash is unimpressed S4E04.png Rainbow Dash has an idea S4E04.png Rainbow Dash asks "where she lives" S4E04.png Twilight "I could probably find out" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash explains her idea S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "fans like me" S4E04.png Twilight rolls her eyes S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "help her with her laundry" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash flicks Pinkie's mane S4E04.png Rainbow Dash excited "whatever" S4E04.png Twilight unsure of Rainbow's idea S4E04.png Rainbow with hoof around Twilight S4E04.png Main ponies in agreement S4E04.png Twilight "I suppose you're right" S4E04.png Rainbow winking to Twilight S4E04.png Finding A.K. Yearling Pinkie Pie painting line on the ground S4E04.png Twilight and friends in the forest S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I spotted the house" S4E04.png Twilight's friends gallop ahead of her S4E04.png Main ponies find A.K. Yearling's house S4E04.png Daring Do's house S4E04.png Rainbow Dash peeking through the window S4E04.png Rainbow Dash looking into the house S4E04.png Rainbow Dash walking into Daring's house S4E04.png Other ponies peeking into Daring's house S4E04.png Daring Do's trashed living room S4E04.png Pinkie 'maybe...' S4E04.png Pinkie with a pot on her head S4E04.png Pinkie sliding down railing S4E04.png Pinkie holding book and paper S4E04.png Rarity looking into cracked mirror S4E04.png Rarity looking away from mirror S4E04.png Twilight 'oh, no!' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash pops out of junk S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'but of course' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I'd be worried about her, too" S4E04.png A.K. Yearling 'What are you all doing here' S4E04.png A.K. Yearling entering house S4E04.png Rainbow Dash wub face S4E04.png Twilight "we didn't do this!" S4E04.png A.K. Yearling trotting down steps S4E04.png A.K. Yearling shocked at the damage S4E04.png A.K. Yearling looking near rug S4E04.png A.K. Yearling looking near Twilight S4E04.png Rainbow Dash standing on book S4E04.png A.K. Yearling looking on shelf S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'we really love your books' S4E04.png A.K. Yearling grabbing book S4E04.png A.K. Yearling pulls book out from under Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Rainbow Dash lands on books S4E04.png Ring of Destiny book S4E04.png Ring of Destiny exiting book S4E04.png A.K. Yearling holding up ring S4E04.png Rainbow Dash and A.K. Yearling S4E04.png Daring Do upset S04E04.png Fighting Dr. Caballeron's thugs Daring Do with Ring of Destiny S4E04.png|My precious. Daring Do works alone Helping too hard Ahuizotl roaring S04E04.png Daring Do with Ring of Destiny S04E04.png Rainbow Dash hiding S4E04.png Daring Do closeup S4E4.png Daring Do 'Bring it!' S4E4.png|"Bring it." Saving Daring Do Daring Do No Way Out S4E04.png Gotcha! S04E04.png Protecting the Ring The new edition of the book Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S04E04.png|Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny Promotional Pinkie looking into crystal ball promotional S4E4.jpg|Rarity on a triple bad luck streak? Daring Do on an adventure promotional S4E04.png|What is Daring Do going to face this time?